<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open, Sweetheart by Magdalane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419264">Open, Sweetheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalane/pseuds/Magdalane'>Magdalane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessive Kylo Ren, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), You Might Hate Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalane/pseuds/Magdalane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is finally free of her house after quarantine, and she's headed straight for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open, Sweetheart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please don't ask me why this is what I'm doing with my time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally, the stay-at-home orders were lifted, and Rey could escape the house she had occupied for two months. She’d had no social contact with anyone... unnecessary... for that long, and neither had the man she was at long last driving to see. They’d planned it that way, ordering deliveries only when needed and following the orders strictly𑁋 all so that once it was lifted they’d be in each other's arms again without worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled into his driveway, and nervously approached, guilt whispering at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you nervous? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wondered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d been doing this thing they were doing for a year, and the unfortunate turn of events had made life hard for everybody in many different ways, so she tried not to focus on how badly she missed him while they were apart. It wasn’t like they got to see each other every day anyway. Stolen moments, once a week, was all they could maintain without getting found out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door before she could knock, pulling her into him and pushing her up against the wall. She vaguely registered the door slamming, probably from being kicked shut. He kissed her like he hadn’t seen her in a year, much less two months, his lips moving from mouth to her neck. He pulled aside the straps of her tank top and bra, sucking on the skin there and inhaling the scent that was uniquely her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much, Kylo. You have no idea. I couldn’t stand it…” Her voice trailed off as her shirt was abruptly pulled over her head, and then he was grabbing and kneading at her breasts over her sheer bra with both hands. She giggled at his insistence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was worth the wait if it was going to be like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood to his full height, towering over her, glaring at her intensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have come to me. You shouldn’t have stayed away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I couldn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you say you couldn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, she pulled his face down to hers, running her fingers through his glossy black hair, kissing him the way he had kissed her just moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, cupping his face, and studying his appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotten so long. It’s sexy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him, and she thought she knew exactly where he was going. They’d traced this path many times over the last year. She’d arrive for an hour, he’d pick her up, kissing her senseless while somehow not running into anything, and collapse with her onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have decided the bedroom was too far away this time, and instead they ended up farther into the main room of the house by the chaise lounge. He flung her down and loomed over her, and she scooted back quickly, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you wear that for me?” he asked sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s your favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was off, and she wasn’t sure what, so she flung off her bra and moved forward to kneel in front of him. She started undoing his belt, but he stilled her hands with one of his over-sized ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She peered up at him, questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you wear things for him? While you were with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> all this time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She faltered, her stomach flipping nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t. I never do. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” Irritation began to rise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you fuck him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guilt’s whispering rose a decibel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my husband, Kylo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart broke for him, because she knew it wasn’t fair, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> did he have to ruin this moment?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fight with you. I just got you back,” she pleaded, shaking off his hand to go back to what she had started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to fight, answer the question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. If that’s how you want us to spend our time, yes. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to. He’s my husband,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she spit out. “This isn’t new information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except that before this, you said you barely saw him, and that you could barely stand each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s still true! Except that we got stuck working from home for two months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was desperate now, the shame she felt at sleeping with Finn simply to avoid telling him she’d been having an affair finally catching up to her. She’d hoped if she ran from it long enough, life would go back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many times?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it does!” he yelled. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look back up at him, since she’d been pretending she needed to look at his belt buckle for the last minute or so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled up on her knees, making her eye level with his broad chest, and hugged him tightly. She knew how angry he got; she’d seen it before, and she was always able to distract him out of it. But before it would be at her putting him off about coming clean to Finn, not that she’d actually slept with him. How could it feel like Kylo was the one she had cheated on? She was a shit person, that much she knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” she cried into his chest. “Just a few times, I swear. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to. I know you believe that much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did you think about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She froze. He really was going to make this as awful as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetheart.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Me or him? Who did you think about when his dick was inside you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know? Is one better than the other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her chin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for my answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. Does that make it better? I can’t come if I don’t think about you, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes with a pained expression. He looked beautiful in his anger, strong and powerful, but she knew it was a mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God if you ever fuck him again, Rey, then we are through. I can’t do this any longer, and I’ve told you that for months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need more time, Kylo. There’s so much for me to get sorted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hated the way her voice sounded, she hated how weak she felt in figuring a way out of this mess, but she absolutely knew she could not abide to not have him in her life. He’d been the passionate, whirlwind of fresh air she had needed more than she could have ever dreamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you are just a coward.” His hand fell off her chin and palmed at her breast aggressively, taking ownership. “Finish what you were doing then. It seems like perhaps you owe me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood rushed to her center and she would never, no matter how long she lived, understand how she let him completely rule her this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d already undone his belt, so she unbuttoned his pants and freed his cock from his tight black briefs, looking up at him with wide eyes. He looked like he would devour her if he could, and he began stroking himself, pushing the tip against her full lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did as told, relishing the feeling of him inside her mouth after fitting her lips around him. Finally. God, how she’d missed this. She would have told him so if he wasn’t pushing in towards the back of her throat already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck on it like I like, Rey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thrusted in and out harshly, grabbing the back of her hair, while she did her best to keep up without gagging. Even when she gagged around him when he hit the back of her throat, she loved it. She reveled in being controlled by him, in feeling like she was his plaything. She couldn’t explain it, but she needed him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself back suddenly, and she whimpered a bit at the unexpected loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay back, and take everything off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was finished, he kneeled beside her, whispering in her ear, his breath blowing hot against her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to make you come with my dick in your mouth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned and nodded yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never know how he folded his long limbs in all kinds of positions when they fucked, but he was a powerhouse. Strong and sleek and never seeming tired. All she knew was that he was leaning over her, rubbing himself against her mouth and tapping his cock against her cheek at the same time that his hand reached over and began stroking her clit over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open up and suck it as hard as you can and I’ll let you come, sweetheart,” he said patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took him in again, his cock going in deeper at this angle as he stroked her harder and harder. She felt her orgasm building uncontrollably and channeled it into her work with her mouth. Seconds only. Seconds is all it took, and she moaned around him, sucking and licking and making obscene noises that sounded strangled and cut off with her mouth so full.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came with no warning; but he never gave any anyway. She knew when she came with him in her mouth it would be followed by the familiar hot spurts in the back of her throat. He gasped and groaned, pushing in as far as her throat would allow, cutting off her air until he was finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out and lay on the floor, pulling her down and onto him. Her naked, he still mostly clothed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done with you yet. How long do you have?” he asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She buried her face into his hair. She never wanted to have to leave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day I’ll stay, I promise. I promise, I’ll do right by you. I can’t take this much longer either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He acted as if he hadn’t heard her, and repeated his question, his voice monotone. He knew he didn’t deserve anything like this, and that was why he let her get away with it. He knew he’d never actually tell her no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long do you have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe an hour. I can say the stores were crazy from the rush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said simply, pulling her in close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kylo. I really do. Maybe I didn’t realize how much. You deserve someone that loves you, and I hope you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” he answered sadly, without thinking. He knew what she said wasn’t true, so he quickly snapped himself out of his feelings, cognizant that their time was limited, and sat up, forcing her to push up as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bend over the couch. I said I wasn’t done.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>